


bad boy

by dreamsinbloom



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Gawsten, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, M/M Smut, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, awsten knight - Freeform, geoff wigington - Freeform, heavy smut, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinbloom/pseuds/dreamsinbloom
Summary: awsten's been a bad boy and geoff thinks he deserves to be punished





	bad boy

**geoff's p.o.v**

"awsey, baby?" i yell walking into our apartment. i don't hear him so i decide to look around. i walk to our bedroom, and open the door slowly. i see awsten laying down on the bed fucking himself with a vibrator.

his eyes are closed tightly, quiet moans and whines escape his lips, and his cheeks are cherry red.

"what the fuck are you doing slut?!" i yell walking to the bed angrily. he stops and his eyes open wide, he bites his lip and removes the vibrator. "umm, i was umm..." i roll my eyes, "i know what you were doing, whore."

"i-," i grab him by his purple hair, cutting him off, "don't fucking speak, we've discussed this. only i can touch you, only i can fuck you, and only i can tell you when you can fuck yourself!"

"i know sir, i'm sorry," he says as his cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. "we both know you're not sorry, you loved fucking yourself and we both know it, isn't that right?" he nods.

"your actions can't go unpunished, get all your shit off the bed and sit at the edge while you're done. i need to go get some things for your punishment."

awsten starts to clear off the bed and i walk out of the room to my office where i keep the sex toys hidden from awsten so he won't use them while i'm away, i'll obviously have to hide them somewhere else from now on.

i get out a white leather paddle, a pink cock ring, some pastel pink rope, a pastel purple leather ball gag, and a black tie to use as a blind fold.

when i walk back into our room i sit the sex toys on the bed and awsten is sitting on the edge of the bed just like i asked him to, he's hard as fuck and there's cum leaking from his cock. **(y'all i don't know how dicks work so i'm trying my best here)**

"i see you've decided to be a good slut for once, huh?"   
"y-yes sir," he says softly, stuttering slightly. "good boy." i strip down to my underwear, making sure to strip slowly as to tease awsten.

after i'm undressed i walk over to him, i hook my thumb under his chin and have him look up at me. "are you okay with me doing this baby boy?" i ask softly. "yes daddy," he nods, giving me consent.

"and you do remember the safe word and what to do when if you want me to stop when you're gagged right?" he nods again. "okay kitten."

i sit down on the bed and motion for him to come over to me, "lay across my lap baby boy." "yes sir." he does as i say and i can feel his hard cock pressing against my thigh, my boxers are the only thing separating his cock from my thigh.

"you've been a very naughty slut, haven't you awsey?" i ask, tracing circles onto his back. "yes daddy." "you deserve punishment, don't you?" "yes daddy," he answers again.

"how many times do you think you should be spanked?" i ask. "10 times." "sounds like enough to me." i grab the paddle, "count for me kitten."

i start spanking him and he counts just like i asked him to. at around 6 his words start to be joined by moans and groans. "you're doing so good baby boy," i say.

when i'm done his ass is red as fuck, his cock is rock hard, and there's a small amount of tears streaming down his cheeks. i wipe away his tears and have him stand up. "your punishment isn't over yet baby boy."

he groans and i stand up, once again grabbing him by his hair and pulling him close to me so that my mouth is right by his ear.

"don't fucking complain, if you hadn't been fucking yourself you wouldn't be in this situation." i let go of his hair and push him down onto the bed.

"you're going to be a good boy and listen to me, right kitten?" i ask. he looks up at me and nods. "good boy, now lay on your back." he does as i say and i grab the cock ring and slide it onto him. he whines and i slap his thigh, "you said you'd be good!" "sorry daddy," he says bashfully.

i grab the rope and start to tie his wrist to the headboard, i straddle him and get the ball gag, "can i use this on you baby?" he bites his lip slightly before saying, "i'd rather if you didn't." i toss it aside, "okay baby boy."

i pick up the black tie, "can i blind fold you baby?" i ask caressing his beautiful face. "yes daddy." i tie it tightly so it won't risk coming off like it has before. "this is gonna be fun," i mutter.

i remove my boxers before looking down at awstens naked body, goddamn everything about him is fucking beautiful, and it's all mine. i climb onto the bed and straddle his waist.

he lets out soft moans and whimpers as i kiss my way down his body, leaving hickeys as i go. when i get down to his thighs i make sure to tease him as much as possible. i leave hickeys on his inner thigh and he moans loudly as i do so.

i get up and crawl on top of him and start to whisper in his ear, "shut the fuck up slut, the neighbors might hear. you'd probably love that though, wouldn't you whore?"

i roll my eyes and pull his hair a bit causing another moan to escape his lips, "answer me." "y-yes sir," he stutters. "thought so slut."

"what should i do to you whore? hmm, should i tease you until you're begging for mercy? wait i know exactly what i should do, i'm gonna fuck you and then have you beg for me to let you cum." "ugh okay daddy," he says.

i untie him, have him lay on his stomach, and then i tie him up again. "do you want prep baby boy?" i ask. "please daddy." i get off the bed and grab a bottle of lube and a condom from our bedside table. i put on the condom and then open the bottle of lube, coating three fingers in the substance.

i slowly push one finger into him and start to pump it in and out, once i think he's used to it i add another finger, he starts to moan as i pump two fingers in and out of him. "i'm gonna add another one, okay baby?" "okay daddy." i add the third finger, awsten moaning loudly as i start to finger him and stretch him with all three fingers.

"fuck, please, f-fuck me daddy please," he moans. i remove my fingers and lube myself up before lining myself up with his entrance, "i'm gonna fuck you till all you can remember is my name," i warn before pushing myself into him and starting to thrust into him.

"fuck!" he yells as i slowly bite into his shoulder to stifle my moans. i fuck him hard and slow causing loud moans, whimpers, and groans to escape his pale lips. "do you want daddy to fuck you harder?" i whisper in his ear.

"fuck, please fuck me harder daddy," he moans. i start to thrust into him harder, his moans growing louder. i can feel myself getting closer to climax, "fuck baby boy, i'm gonna cum." after a few more seconds i collapse on top of him as i cum, moaning his name as loud as possible.

i pull out of him and remove the condom, throwing it in our trashcan near the bed. i untie him, have him lay on his back, and remove the blindfold. he's obviously extremely frustrated, "do you wanna get off baby? i think i've teased you enough." "please daddy."

i remove the cock ring and jack him off until he cums, gripping the bedsheets, and moaning my name. i get up and get a towel to clean him off a bit.

"i didn't go too hard, right baby?" i ask. "nope, i'm okay. i honestly really enjoyed that." i smile and run my fingers through his hair before kissing his forehead. "let's get you a bath baby, i think we both need one." "definitely," he giggles.

 


End file.
